


So, I Accidentally Absorbed The Kid's Soul...

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Undertale AU's and stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "But I lived! ...Technically?", AbsorbedSoul!Sans AU, Frisk dies, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: As it turns out, the humans on the surface weren’t as accepting of Monsters as Frisk was, and they were often ridiculed or sneered at, the only one who wasn’t subjected to it was Mettaton, but he suffered from the transphobia of hateful humans. In other words, the surface wasn’t treating monsters well. Yet, despite that, it wasn’t monsterkind who was suffering the most.It was the monster ambassador, Frisk.
Relationships: None
Series: Undertale AU's and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	So, I Accidentally Absorbed The Kid's Soul...

“Sans, get back!” Frisk shouted to their skeleton friend as they stood in front of him. Sans looked around wildly for a way to escape, or at least dodge, but he was trapped from all sides.

The human that had been chasing them pulled out a gun, activating the fight screen. Frisk instantly checked the Mercy button, but there was no Flee option.

* **You’re trapped from all sides, Fight or die for good. You cannot Reset anymore.**

Frisk heard Chara in their mind. They were thankful that the fallen human stayed with them, even on the surface, to offer them guidance. Even at a time like this, Chara continued to provide them with useful information.

“Sans! You take over, I’ll take their attacks!” Frisk said, looking back at the skeleton. Sans stepped forward and hit the Act button, then Check. The human’s stats came up on the dialogue box. Sans read them aloud,

“Chris. LOVE 5, Attack 20, Defence 20. This human doesn’t understand equality.” Sans felt a sweatdrop slide over his skull. “Kid, I can’t use KR, they don’t have enough LV.”

Frisk started panicking. Sure, they’d killed before, but they’d reset since then, they don’t have a high HP stat, and that Loaded Gun will probably do more damage than the Empty Gun ever did. “Sans, whatever you do, keep dodging. They can’t attack forever.”

“Kid, you’re not planning to fight them, are you-?”

“Sans, I survived Undyne and Asgore, this will be a piece of Butterscotch-cinnamon Pie!” Frisk interrupted. Sans made a noise of disagreement, but sighed and nodded nonetheless.

It was Chris’ turn, and his hand moved straight to the attack button. He would’ve attacked the monster, but its name was green, and when they clicked it, a new dialouge appeared.

*You cannot attack Sans the skeleton. Frisk is defending him.

Chris released a growl. Well, if he couldn’t get the monster, he’d just get the human instead. He slapped his hand on Frisk’s name and shot his gun at them. The skeleton behind them jolted backwards slightly, while Frisk didn’t flinch, letting the bullet scrape against the edge of their Soul.

Frisk let Sans attack. He sent a few tall bones towards Chris, who couldn’t dodge them but didn’t suffer much from the attack. Again, it was Chris’ turn, who clicked the Act button.

*Check

*Frisk

Frisk the human.

LV 1

HP 2/20

DEF 10

ATT 5

Doesn’t want to fight you. They refuse to move.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding this little kid’s train of thought. Why would they protect a  _ monster _ ? And why so determined?

Sans attacked Chris again, still not dealing much damage. Chris laughed as the turn ended, quickly hitting the attack button. 

*Frisk

9999 Damage.

Frisk fell to the floor, coughing up blood as Sans ran up behind them. “Kid! Kiddo, no, don’t die. Not now, monsters still need you!”

Frisk looked at Sans weakly, watching him as their own shaking Soul emerged from their body. They looked at it, feeling strangely calm and at ease as Sans weakly shook them. “Sans…”

“Kiddo..?”

“Absorb my Soul.”

“W-What!? Don’t tell me you’re giving up now! Kid, please!”

“Sans!”

The skeleton withdrew slightly from the shout.

“You… you need too. You hold the fate of humans and monsters now. Promise me you’ll protect them.”

“Kid, you know I don’t do promises-”

“Promise me!” Frisk cried, tears slipping down their cheeks as their body temperature plummeted. “Promise… me…”

Frisk stopped breathing and their Soul began shaking violently. Sans made a last-minute decision and reached for it. “I hope you can forgive me for not protecting them, Tori…”

A blinding light filled the battle screen, causing Chris to cover his eyes with his arm. When he removed it, he saw a whole new being. A skeleton with two flashing blue and yellow eyes stood before him. He floated slightly above the ground, a pair of bone wings extending from his back and a small tail hanging down loosely.

It wore a striped pink-purple shirt and blue hoodie, as well as black sweatpants with a singular white stripe down either side. There were glowing blue lines over each of its eyes. Wordlessly, it threw a red bone attack at Chris, who’s HP was lowered to 1. Chris’ eyes widened as he crawled backwards. He immediately used his Mercy button.

* **Chris ran away.**

The monster felt itself relax as it slid down against the wall. “What the hell, Frisk. How powerful was your soul?”

‘Very powerful, it seems,’ a familiar voice responded, causing the monster to jolt up.

“Kid!?”

‘Sans, I’m right here, in your head. ’ Frisk informed, floating next to Sans, visible to only him. ‘I’m dead, but the control over this body is now shared between us science you absorbed my Soul. All three of us.’

“Three of us?” Sans asked, looking at Frisk confusedly. Frisk nodded.

‘You, me, and the first fallen human, Chara.’


End file.
